Na-i-sho Yo! Ojamajo
Na-i-sho Yo! Ojamajo is the opening of Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (a OVA of Motto! Ojamajo Doremi). Lyrics ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ dokkiri dokkiri dokidoki ☆ dokkiri dokkiri dokidoki ☆ ne~e yakusoku shite totteoki no hanashi dakara ki ni naru desho? kimi ni dake hanashichaou doushiyo?! naisho yo naisho yo darenimo naisho yo naisho yo otome gokorotte bimyou chotto fukuzatsu ne datte himitsu na hodo naze? hanashitaku narundamon mata okuchi ga muzumuzu damedame! wakatteru demo demo demo... SECRET nakama dake no himitsu da yo ne chikai aou ne danketsuryoku HYAKU PASENTO yabureba kowai batsu GEEMU PROMISE yakusoku da yo tsugi no tsugi no nichiyoubi barenai you ni kiwotsukete iza! umi made boukentai ano ne ano ne HIZOHIZO ano ne ano ne KOSOKOSO ne~e jyugyo chuu ni me o mesunde mawasu tegami todokunokana SURIRU dayo kanari gijyutsu irumon ne naisho yo naisho yo zettai naisho yo naisho yo naitari warattari isogashii no yo onnanoko daku danshi nante SAITE DERIKASHII gamarude ZERO kanashi sona hi wa sotto shite nanimo kitanai... demo demo demo... SECRET nakama dake no himitsu dakara honto dakara TESUTO no ten, yuube mita yume no hanashi naisho manashi PROMISE yakusoku da yo te o tsunago ne waninarou itsumo itsumo hitori ja nai HORA egao no hana ga saita ano ne ano ne HIZOHIZO ano ne ano ne KOSOKOSO ne~e yakusoku shite totteoki no hanashi dakara kimi ni dake de watashitachi ano ne jitsu wa Ojamajo desu (WOW!) PROMISE yakusoku da yo te o tsunago ne waninarou itsumo kimi mo hitori ja nai HORA egao no hana ga saita naisho yo naisho yo dare ni mo naisho yo naisho yo zettai naisho yo naisho yo dare ni mo naisho yo naisho yo zettai THANK YOU! |-| Kanji= ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ドッキリドッキリドキドキ☆ ドッキリドッキリドキドキ☆ ね〜え約束して　とっておきの話だから 気になるでしょ?　キミにだけ話しちゃおう　どぉしよお?! 内緒ョ内緒ョ誰にも 内緒ョ内緒ョ 乙女心って微妙ちょっと複雑ね だってヒミツなほど　なぜ?　話したくなるんだもん またお口がムズムズ　ダメダメ! わかってる　でもでもでも… ・ ・ ・ Secret　仲間だけのヒミツだよね　誓いあおうね 団結力100%　破れば怖い罰ゲーム promise　約束だよ　次の次の日曜日 バレないように気をつけて　いざ! 海まで冒険隊 あのねあのねヒソヒソ あのねあのねコソコソ ね〜え授業中に目を盗んで回す手紙 とどくのかな?スリルだよ　かなり技術いるもんね 内緒ョ内緒ョ絶対! 内緒ョ内緒ョ 泣いたり笑ったり　忙しいのよ女のコ ったく男子なんてサイテー　デリカシーがまるでゼロ 悲しそうな日はそっとして 何も 聞かない…でもでもでも… ・ ・ ・ Secret　仲間だけのヒミツだから　ホントだから テストの点　昨夜(ゆうべ)見た夢の話し　内緒ばなし! promise　約束だよ　手をつなごう　ね、輪になろう いつもいつもひとりじゃない　ホラ笑顔の花が咲いた あのねあのねヒソヒソ あのねあのねコソコソ ね〜え約束して　とっておきの話だから キミにだけね　私たち　あのね実はおジャ魔女です (わぁーお!) promise　約束だよ　手をつなごう　ね、輪になろう いつもキミもひとりじゃない　ホラ笑顔の花が咲いた 内緒ョ内緒ョ誰にも 内緒ョ内緒ョ絶対 内緒ョ内緒ョ誰にも 内緒ョ内緒ョ絶対! Thank you! |-| English= ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Thumping Thumping Heart-pounding! ☆ Thumping Thumping Heart-pounding! ☆ Hey hey, promise you won't tell because this is a precious story Aren't you curious? Only you, I'll only tell you. How about it? Keep it secret, from anybody Keep it secret Little girls' hearts are amazing, a little complicated But secrets are complicated too. Why? Because I want to tell you My mouth is impatient already, No no! I know that I can't, but but but... , , , SECRET Only within friends, Let's keep it secret and swear on it together! With our combined power 100%. If you tell, face the scary punishment game! PROMISE It's a promise, On the Sunday after the next, Be careful not to be found out. Let's go! To adventures on the beach Hey, hey, whisper whisper Hey, hey, gossip gossip Hey, during class, I'm gonna get this letter handed over to you I wonder if you'll receive it, isn't it thrilling? Technique is what it's all about Keep it secret, always Keep it secret We girls are way too busy laughing and crying And I bet you boys know nothing about us; lacking in delicacy! On a day when I seem to be sad, just leave me alone, but when it comes to this... , , , SECRET Only within friends, you can see I'll be true! Test scores, the story of last night dreams; they're both our secret! PROMISE It's a promise, Let's join hands and become a circle! You're not alone at any time, look, a smile has bloomed on your face! Hey, hey, whisper whisper Hey, hey, gossip gossip Hey hey, promise you won't tell because this is a precious story I'm gonna tell this only to you; you know, to tell you the truth, we are Ojamajos! Promise, that's our promise! Let's join hands and become a circle! You're not alone at any time, look, a smile has bloomed on your face! Keep it secret, from anybody Keep it secret, always Keep it secret, from anybody Keep it secret, always Thank you! }} Videos Na•I•ShO Yo! Ojamajo (Karaoke) v3.0 Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Opening Full HD 1080p Creditless Na-I-Sho-Yo! Ojamajo Category:Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes